


Over Before It Began

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Hríd laments the fact that Alfonse had already taken your heart before the Niflese prince even got a chance to try.





	Over Before It Began

A small frown tugs on the ice prince's lips when his eyes fall upon your figure as you move around, giving orders to the Heroes who fight for you. Your cloak billows behind you, and he wonders how you aren't sweltering underneath all that fabric. Or maybe you're just doing a really good job at hiding your discomfort. Hríd can't tell which it is despite his gaze lingering on you for far too long to be called appropriate.

He vaguely remembers reading about a Great Hero from another world in the books he studied back in Nifl. It seemed like the stuff of legends, so he never really gave it much thought. Even now, when he's seeing the real deal in front of his eyes, he can't help but think that you don't quite live up to what's been written down in all those texts he's read.

Certainly enough, there's a certain air of charisma around you, but there's also an awkward gait in your movements, like you aren't used to the rush and heat of war and battle. Then again, perhaps that's a good thing. He doesn't mean to be rude when he thinks it, but somebody like you doesn't seem well-suited for the horrors of war. But yet, here you are, helping these people who you have no real connection to you. Was that kindness or stupidity? There's a fine line between those two, but the longer the Niflese prince watched you, the more convinced he was that you were simply kind.

He's managed to have caught sight of you fussing over little injuries that the Order of Heroes sustain. He's seen you playing with the younger looking ones that shouldn't belong on a battlefield. He's heard you weep for any losses sustained in the continuous struggle for survival.

What is it that drives you to be like this? Why do you do so much for so little in return? If you weren't in this war, what would you be doing now? What was your life like before you met the Prince of Ice? These sort of personal questions run in circles around his mind, a desire tugging at him to get to know you better. At first, Hríd waved these feelings off as mere curiosity, but then he started to notice the little things.

He noticed how his heart would beat faster when in your presence. He noticed how he would always feel lighter after talking with you, like you helped lift the heavy burdens on his shoulders. He noticed how he would inevitably end up staring at you whenever he caught sight of your form in the corner of his eyes. Realization dawned on him, and it hit him _hard_.

Hríd feels his chest tighten when he sees the Askran prince approach you. The Niflese prince has never seen you with your hood down except whenever in the company of Prince Alfonse. It's obvious that you trust him, and that he trusts you. A beautiful smile is painted on your lips, but much to Hríd's dismay, it isn't directed towards him but rather towards the blue-haired young man, and he in turn smiles at you.

The Niflese prince is too far away to hear your conversation, and he isn't sure if that's a good thing or bad thing. It would be rude to eavesdrop, but he wishes to hear your voice more. He wishes to hear your laughter like how Prince Alfonse always hears it whenever he's by your side, which so happens to be almost all the time.

There's horrible twisting of knots in Hríd's stomach when he watches you place your hands of the Askran prince's shoulders and lean in close, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Prince Alfonse looks embarrassed but otherwise happy while Hríd wishes he was back in Surtr's castle, on the brink of death, merely so that he doesn't have to witness this scene. It's too painful for him. Your heart was already taken long before Hríd lay his eyes on you.


End file.
